Is once forgotten always forgotten?
by FyiXXX
Summary: Not to be continued.Chapter 3 is out!After Acolytes was defeated, Rogue was so miserable lately. Kitty was really worried about her Gothic friend. Kitty wants to end it now especially when she found out Remy had forgotten all about Rogue! STOPPED Writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution, I'll be happy to though!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:How It Began**

**_7:05pm, Wednesday_**

**After so many hours of waiting, the day becomes night. Magneto was still waiting for his fellow Acolytes to return from a mission. It was unusually late for them to return at this hour. Magneto just waited impatiently in their hideout. _Bang_**

**Suddenly the metal door dropped, by that sound Magneto knew it was the sound of the iron man, Colossus. Colossus was dragging the unconscious Sabretooth. He also noticed the iron man was carrying something or someone. **

'**Gambit!' Magneto knew who it was. Gambit was unconscious. He turned to Colossus. 'What had happened?'**

**Colossus put Gambit on a sofa. His trench coat was torn and tattered. Then, Pyro came in, covered in ashes. 'Hi, boss!' he greeted Magneto. 'Nice day isn't it?' Now he gave two thumbs up. **

**Ignoring Pyro's psychotic look, Magneto asked Colossus again. 'What had happened? You were all late! All I wanted you to do was to kidnap my old friend, Charles Xavier.' He was angry now.**

**He asked again 'What happened to Gambit? I was depending on him in this mission.' Colossus returned back to his un-iron-like form. 'He has been _'knocked out'_, boss.' Magneto gave a horrified look. 'Knocked out by whom?'**

'**Rogue, boss! Ain't it obvious?' Pyro shrugged playfully.

* * *

**

**_8:00am, Wednesday morning.(Flashback)_**

**It was a sunny morning in the Xavier Institute; the place was filled with happy students. All the students were heading down for breakfast. Kitty Pryde was of course perkiest in the morning. She was walking down to the breakfast hall then… _Bamf!_ 'Mornin' Keety!'**

'**Aahh! Kurt!' Kitty fell as the blue fuzzy 'elf' teleported right in front of her face. Kurt just smiled 'Sorry Kitty! Just can't velp it!' _Bamf!_ Kurt teleported into a chair. Kitty sat next to him. Soon, more and more students came. **

'**Scott…' a gentle voice was heard. 'I just can't!' It was obvious who it was. The red head was walking down the corridor while Scott was walking next to her. 'Jean, come on! It's just one date!' Scott was pleading now. 'Please!' Scott was still cool pleading in those visors of his.**

**Jean finally made her decision, 'Alright Scott, just one date!' Kurt turned to Kitty. 'Jean!' He was talking in a manly voice. (Mimicking Scott) 'Will you marry me?' Kitty squealed 'Oh Scott!' She tried to mimic Jean. 'I'm so like totally shocked! Why, of course I'll marry you!' (she was too used with her accent)**

**Some of the students who heard this chuckled quietly as Scott and Jean took their seats. Logan came into the kitchen holding a newspaper in his hands. He was not in casual fitting. 'Students!' he bellowed. 'Danger room awaits you after this!' The hall was now filled with groans. Logan smiled of satisfaction. 'Get suited up kids!'**

**Logan turned away and headed for the door. Rogue bumped into him. 'Oh! Mornin' Logan!' After that, she scurried down to her usual seat next to Kitty. Kitty was delighted when Rogue arrived. 'Rogue! You are like so late!' Rogue rolled her eyes 'Okay, sorry then!' she muttered in her Southern accented voice.**

'**Zeister!' Kurt greeted. 'Vister Logan zis giving us more Danger Room's lessen later.' Rogue sighed 'Now that certainly brightens mah day!' She said in a sarcastic tone.**

**Kitty was trying to change the topic. 'So Kurt, are you going to take someone out on a date?' Kurt's was wide eyed now. 'Date? Oh, maybe I'll go vith Amanda but her parents hate me.' Kurt was now using a sad tone. 'That's vhat you get vhen you are a mutant.'**

**Rogue grunted 'At least you can touch…' Kitty was exasperated, 'Wrong topic! Oh well!'she thought. 'Rogue?' Kitty questioned Rogue. Kitty saw her staring at Scott and Jean. The couple was like teasing each other happily. Kitty knew Rogue was disappointed by the look on her face.**

'**Rogue?' Kitty asked Rogue again. 'You're not like into Scott, right?' Rogue heard her question but didn't look at her. 'No, Scott is lakne a big brother ta me now. Ah'm happy fer Jean.' Kitty knew she was telling the truth. 'And Remy?'**

**Rogue shot a warning glance at Kitty. Rogue eventually calmed down and said 'Ya, what about him?' She turned away from her. Kitty smiled playfully, 'You both will like make a cute couple!' Rogue rolled her eyes again, 'Me and the Swamp rat? In yer dreams, Kitty!'**

**Then, the alarm triggered. Storm dashed into the hall. 'New mutants are instructed to go into their rooms immediately!' The new mutants were trying to peep out the window to see what was going on until Logan arrived. They started to scamper into their rooms. Scott got up from his seat. 'Storm! That's going on?' **

'**All five of you' pointing to Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue and Kitty. 'Suit up now!'**

**Professor Xavier came into the hall, 'Storm, you and Logan distract the intruders.' Storm gave a concerned look. 'And what about you, Charles?'**

**The professor shook his head and said, 'I'll be fine. I'll be helping from my office window.' Storm was opposing the decision. 'Charles, you must be a safe place!' Professor Xavier turned away, 'No, Storm. You help Logan. I know the reason why they are here.' Storm just stood there, confused.**

'**GO!' the professor shouted. Storm and Logan began to head for the main entrance. Scott and the others were ready. They followed Storm and Logan. **

**Kitty gaining speed, she was trying to keep up with Rogue. 'What do you think is like happening? Who intruded the institute?'**

'**Ah don't know, Kitty. Ah don't know…'Rogue replied following Jean. They reached the entrance. There was fire almost everywhere. The fountain statue was about to crumble. Jean quickly lifted some remaining water (telekinesis) from the fountain bowl to put out the fire. There was thick smoke everywhere. Storm began to concentrate to summon the rain. Soon, four shadowy figures approached closer and closer towards them.**

**_(Sniffs)_ 'Sabretooth…' Logan drew out his claws instantly. Rogue watched him as he began charging towards the shadows. Then, a gigantic fire bird rose from the flames. It tried to knock Logan but he dodged all the attacks. He pounced on one of the shadows and it growled 'Wolverine…'**

**Storm managed to summon the rain but failed when someone hit her on the head. Pyro knocked the weather witch to the ground. Scott began firing his optic blasts at Pyro.**

'**Hahaha!(maniacally) Poor Cyclops cannot even aim!' the laughing continues leaving Scott growling. 'Grrrrr…I'll show you!' Scott fired another one of his optic blasts. 'Woooo…nearly caught me there!' It squarely hit Pyro in the chest. Pyro summoned his flames towards Scott. Jean who was helping the douse the fire came to the rescue and shield Scott from any further damage. **

'**Scott! Scott!' Jean held Scott. 'Are you okay?' Scott didn't reply. Kurt who was fighting Colossus watched the scene. _Bamf!_ Colossus just couldn't get Kurt if he keeps teleporting around him. _Bamf! Bamf!_**

**Kurt was giving him punches everywhere. It was hard to damage the iron man especially when he was metal-up. He finally caught hold of Kurt at his neck. Colossus was trying to grab hold of Kurt until the iron man fell to the ground. Kurt was saved with just one touch from his sister.**

**Then, Rogue could see someone running towards the mansion. She could only make out a tall figure in a brown trench coat and a staff. She raced to the door and finally had a face-to-face with that guy.**

'**H'ello, cherie.' That figure called. Rogue stood at that entrance to block his way in. 'What do ya want, Cajun?' she replied. Gambit smirked. 'Nothin' much, cherie. Just want to go in.' He reached out for the door handle but Rogue slapped his hand away. 'Ah will fight ya if ya don't tell me what's going on!'**

**Remy grinned wider this time. He raised his staff. 'Okay then, let Remy see what his cherie's got!' Rogue posed in her fighting stance. **

**Wolverine on the other hand was having another tough fight with Sabretooth. Both of them was leaping almost everywhere. Kitty was getting bored of the same stunts both of them were putting on so she decided to help out a little bit. **

**Kitty charged towards Sabretooth. Logan saw Kitty coming and demanded her to help the others. It was too late when Kitty phrased Sabretooth's legs to the ground. He was not expecting this. 'Wolverine! You are a cheater!'**

**Kitty shrugged, 'Oopss?' Logan crossed his arms and turned away to fight Colossus who was conscious again. 'Hmmph! _Half-pint_!'**

**Jean was lifting Pyro from his feet. He kept fidgeting around which made Jean loose her concentration. Jean rubbed her temples. She threw Pyro into the fountain bowl. Pyro blacked out. Jean then rushed towards the unconscious Scott. Fire was still spreading. 'Where was Storm when you need her? Pyro must have hit her hard on the head!' Jean thought turning to Pyro. She suddenly had a solution. **

'**ROGUE!' She yelled at the top of her voice. Rogue turned to Jean while dodging Remy's staff. 'WHAT!' Rogue replied back. Then the staff nearly hit her head but she bent down and did a round house kick. Remy who was quite experienced in this managed to back-flip his way through. 'You gotta do better than that if ye wanna defeat Remy, cherie…' **

_'_**_Rogue, I'll handle Gambit. You handle the fire.'_ Jean's voice broke into her head. Without hesitation, Rogue ran towards the unconscious Pyro. Jean was already flying towards Remy. **

**The X-kids where looking in a particular room. Bobby was so excited. 'I bet Gambit wins!' Amara hit him with her elbow. 'Show some support to Jean, Bobby!' Bobby slumped into his bed. Rahne watched the battles closely. Logan and Kitty were tackling Colossus down. Kurt kept teleporting in and out with buckets of water. All the X-kids were cheering.**

**Rogue finally reached Pyro. She touched him and controlled the fire. The fire was gone now. Kurt stopped teleporting and lay on the ground. 'Now zhat's tiring!' Rogue shot a grin at Kurt and turned back to Gambit. It seems Jean had difficulty handling him. Every time she tried to use her powers, Remy just try to make her loose her concentration. Jean knew Rogue was coming. 'Rogue!'**

**Rogue stood behind her, waiting for her to admit she can't handle Remy. 'Tell the professor…' Rogue heard her mumbling those words while she shield herself. 'Tell the professor he's in trouble!' Finally Rogue heard those words. 'But why?' Jean gave her last ounce of strength and fell unconscious after Remy's card blow. Rogue quickly reached the door handle when Remy slapped her hand like she previously did to him. 'No no cherie, yur not going anywhere.' Then, Rogue heard screams from the room filled with the X-kids. They were pointing at one direction. 'ROGUE!' There were shouts and screams everywhere. She didn't get what they meant until Jubilee screamed 'BEHIND YOU!'**

**She turned behind and saw Sabretooth pounced to her direction. 'Aahh!' Logan, Kurt and Kitty heard her screams. They turned to look at her. Kitty gasped in horror. Logan didn't look the same as ever, 'Stripes!' **

**_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! Please review, thanks! I know what I've said in the summary. It will happen in the next chapter.Keep me updated!**

Next Chapter:

Find out the reason why the Acolytes wanted the professor so much. What had just happened to Rogue? A lot of Jott, Kurtty and mostly Romy. I might even add more couplings!Signing off!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! It's me again! This is the next chapter! Sorry for the font, I have forgotten to Italianize it so it's all in **Bold**! I'm hoping for more reviews though. I have some problems with the Russian and the French accent too. Please help! You can email me. Please and thank you!

* * *

**Previously on Chapter 1:**

'ROGUE!' Jubilee waved her arms frantically from the window! 'BEHIND YOU!' Remy's eyes widen, his expression filled with horror. 'NOoo!' Rogue heard a growl. She turned behind and the realised a gigantic hand was grabbing her neck.

**Chapter 2: Long Gone Memory**

_(Still Flashing Back)_

'Aahhh!' Sabretooth was clutching her neck or more of suffocating her. Logan snarled angrily and charged towards Sabretooth. Sabretooth lifted Rogue up with one of his furry hands. Her feet were no longer touching the ground. She just gave a yelp.

Sabretooth pushed Logan away. Logan fell to the ground. Kitty instantly helped him up. 'You dun't move!' (It's just an accent not wrong spelling)Sabretooth growled. 'And you!' He was pointing at Kurt. 'Dun't '_Poof_ 'yur way here!'

He pinned Rogue to the ground. With Jean out, there is no way anyone could touch or go near him. Logan just stood there, growling. Rogue tried to reach out for Sabretooth with an unglove hand but he was just squeezing her neck even harder. She was going to die! Rogue thought of it that way. At least she had a hearty battle. Sabretooth's claws were out now. Rogue realised she was sweating.

Finally, Sabretooth turned to Remy, not letting Rogue go. 'Go and git the Prof, now! Let's get this over wif!' All eyes were staring at Remy, even the X-kids. Remy just stood there. 'NOW!' Sabretooth growled even more. It was Remy's chance to grab the professor. He could have gotten away with it. His mind filled with thoughts. 'Magneto or Rogue…Whose side am I on? How should Remy know? Arrgghh!'

Colossus watched as he knew Remy was dumb-struck and confused. Sabretooth was grabbing Rogue's throat harder than ever. Rogue screamed in pain. 'Stop!'

Without thinking or hesitating, Remy charged towards Sabretooth. He knocked him to the ground. Sabretooth let go of Rogue. Logan couldn't believe his eyes. Remy swung out his staff and hit Sabretooth in the stomach. Sabretooth groaned 'Are ye out of yer mind! I'm telling Magneto!' Remy gave a kick at Sabretooth's face. 'Shut your mouth, fur ball!'

Sabretooth yelled in agony. Pyro, who was conscious in the fountain bowl laughed really hard. 'Ahaha! Now, Magnet man will really get you! Hahahaha!' Remy ignored his compliment. He turned to Rogue. She was still on the ground, trying to gasp for air. Remy bent down. 'Alright, belle?' Remy grabbed her shoulder. Logan was about to attack him but Kittypulled him away.

Rogue stared in shock. Why would he do it for an 'X-geek' like her? 'Remy…' her voice was gentle but something came to her. Remy kept looking at her for a respond. ' Yes, cherie?' Rogue got up quickly, knowing that she was being_ 'not her'._ 'Nothing much, Swamp Rat!' Remy stared dreamilyat her, as if he was lost in her eyes. Rogue noticed this.

'What?' she questioned rudely 'Are ya like lost in mah eyes?' Remy gave a cheeky grin, 'Yes (I don't know how to spell 'Yes' in French! Sorry!), Remy thinks so.' Rogue's eyes widenand then blushed. Oh great! She's showing a sign of weakness! Rogue shook her head in disbelief.

Logantugged out of Kitty's grip. 'Hey, Gumbo!' He was pointing his finger at Remy. 'Touch Rogue one more time and I'll…' The two continued quarrelling. Kitty giggled with glee. Colossus helped Pyro up. 'HAH! I've finally got my revenge on the weather witch for murdering my flames!'(Day of Reckoning 1, for those who remember) Colossus grinned. Kitty smiled at Colossus.

'Hello…urrmm…Kathay?' Colossus smiled back nervously. Kitty approached him. _'Man, he's cute!' _she thought. 'Like hello, Piotr!' They exchanged smiles. Pyro crossed his arms. 'Not you too, mate! First me best friend (Remy) then you! Gah! When will you guys learn?'

Scott massaged his head. 'Urghh! I thought I had a bad dream…' He was feeling so groggy until… 'JEAN!' He saw Jean lying down beside him. He ran to her. 'Wake up! Jean! Jean!' He kept shouting until...'Urgh! For Pete's sake, **STOP YELLING!**' Jean woke up clamping her ears.

Colossus waved at Remy, 'Gambit! Zet's go tell Magneto 'bout Zabreteeth' Colossus was about to reach the unconscious Sabretooth. Then, a pair of furry hands grabbed Colossus and flung him to the ground. 'Aahh!'

'Colossus!' Remy turned behind after hearing those yells. Instead, he saw Sabretooth exposing his fangs and claws charging towards him. 'You shall pay for this, Gambit!' Remy dodged Sabretooth's first few attacks. Before he knew it, Sabretooth tore part of his trench coat. 'Hey! That was my finest one! Now**you** will pay!' Remy took out his staff. He just noticed that Sabretooth was floating upwards.

'Stay out of this!' he yelled at Jean who was concentrating her mind on Sabretooth. He threw his staff towards Jean's head. It hit her. She fell back unconscious. Scott screamed 'JEAN!' Rogue rolled her eyes. _'Serve her right!' _she said to herself. Rogue turned to Logan, 'Logan! Help Remy!' she shook his arm. Logan just continued staring at the battle Remy was having. 'LOGAN!' 'What is it you want, stripes?'he finally responded. 'Help Remy!' she said calmly.

She saw Sabretooth trying to grab hold of Remy but Remy was just too fast for him. Sabretooth just kept grabbing his trench coat instead. Then, Sabretooth finally grabbed him and tossed him onto one of the chalet near the cliff. Remy nearly fell but he tried to cling onto one of the pillars. The chalet crumbled as Sabretooth pounced on it.Rogue watched, panicking now 'Logan! You've gotta help Remy!' Logan raised an eyebrow, 'Gumbo can handle it himself!' He turned to the weather witch lying on the ground. 'I better help Storm.' He rushed towards her after that.

Rogue sighed, _'If you want it done, ah'll do it mahself!' _she thought. She went to the torn down chalet. Rogue kept tossing away the broken bricks. 'Come on!' she muttered to herself. She saw an arm. 'Remy!' Pyro was just standing right behind her. 'Help me, Pyro!' He started helping Rogue. Kurt was helping too. Rogue moved shoved some debris away. Now she could see Remy's head. Pyro pulled him out.

'Remy, mate! How are yer doing?' Pyro asked in full concern. Remy groaned. Kurt turned to Rogue, 'Remy's zere but vhere's Zabretooth?' Kurt heard a growl behind him. Out of nowhere, Sabretooth appeared. 'Magneto will be pleased if he knows I did all the work!' He quickly scurried off to the entrance. Logan who was attending Storm, shot up his head when Sabretooth waved victoriously at him. 'One day Wolverine!' Kitty pounced onto Sabretooth.

'Gah! Get off me, weasel!' He was trying to shake Kitty off. 'Woah! Need a little help here?' She thought Scott will be charging towards her but he remained by Jean's side. Kurt teleported onto Sabretooth's head, blocking his vision. Meanwhile, in the room of X-kids, Boom-Boom watched in excitement as she saw Kurt. 'Yea! Go blue boy!' The whole room was in chaos. 'Put your bets here! Sabretooth v.s. Kurt and Kitty!' Bobby was yelling while carrying a box. Jubilee put a paper into it. 'I bet Kurt wins!' 'Aren't you sick of blue fur sticking around the toilets? I bet Kitty will knock him down!' Sunspot interrupted and placed a paper into the box.

Sabretooth managed to shove Kitty off his back. He tossed her onto Kurt. Both of them stumbled onto the ground. Rogue watched as Kurt and Kitty rolled onto the steps. 'Guys!' She was about to run towards them until something grabbed her hand. 'Don't!' Remy soon let her hand go. Pyro was helping him to stand. Before Rogue knew it, Sabretooth was behind Pyro. With one slash of his claw, Pyro's fire machine (or whatever he always carries) burst into flames. Pyro quickly took it off his back. 'Ah! My BABY! NOooooo!' Pyro was covered in ashes.

He was on his knees. Remy lost balance and fell into Rogue's arms. 'Ouff! How heavy can ya get?' Remy regained balance again. 'Hey! Remy usually work in the gym!' Rogue grinned sarcastically. 'If so, ya should have lost weight a long tahme ago!'

Just then, Sabretooth landed right in front of Rogue. 'Hand over Gambit, skunk! He needs to be taught a lesson.' Rogue raised an eyebrow. 'Like he needs any.' Sabretooth snarled, 'Have it da hard way…' Sabretooth caught hold of Rogue's arm and flung her to one of the trees. _Bang. _Upon seeing this, Logan jumped on Sabretooth. Sabretooth pulled out a tree and tried to swipe Logan off.

Meanwhile...'Professor! Professor!' a valley girl accented voice called Professor Xavier. He turned to the door where Kitty was trying to carry Storm on her back. 'PROFESSOR! Evryonelikefighingzabretoothitlikechatic…' Kitty was so panicky until the professor couldn't make out what she was saying.

'Calm down, Kitty!' he began. 'What's happening?' Kitty took one deep breath. 'Okay! Professor, it's like so chaotic! It seems like everyone is fighting Sabretooth! I don't know why they are like here in the first place but all I know is you're in danger!' The professor stared at the battle scene. He was as calm as ever even in situations like this.

'Alright Kitty, maybe you should help Logan. He looks like he needs some help.' The professor said in his calm voice. 'You can leave Storm here. I'll ask Beast to do a thorough check up on her. Thank you, Kitty.' Kitty left Storm with the professor and returned to the battlefield. Now, everyone there was trying to fight Sabretooth. Colossus and Pyro are the only two who tried to calm him down.

Logan, Kurt and Scott(he knows it's useless to moan for Jean for so long) tried to stop Sabretooth at all costs. Scott released an optic blast at him. Logan grabbed Sabretooths collar and pinned him to the ground. _Bamf. _Kurt landed on him and teleported him onto a tree. _Bamf_! Kurt then reappears without Sabretooth.

'Wow! Zhat vas hard!' Kurt wiped his sweat away. Scott turned to Kurt, 'Where did Sabretooth go?' ROoarrrrr!

'KURT!' Rogue cried. Sabretooth was right in front of her face, covered in mud and twigs. 'Does that answer yer question?' Sabretooth was about to slash her with his claws until someone pushed her to the ground.

She rubbed her head. Kurt was beside her. 'Rogue! Rogue! Are you alright?' She nodded. 'I'm so zorry! I should have teleported Zabretooth vurther away from zhe mansion' she smiled at Kurt, 'its okay, Kurt. Ya saved mah life! Ah owe ya one!'

Kurt looked confused! 'I did?' Rogue was confused as well. 'If ya didn't then…' She looked up at Sabretooth. Her vision was slightly blurred. She rubbed her eyes and looked carefully. Remy was fighting single-handedly with Sabretooth. Rogue rubbed her eyes even more. Remy saved her? She couldn't believe it! But then, it was the truth.

Logan came rushing towards her. 'Stripes! Are yer okay?' Scott followed behind him. She nodded, but it gave her a headache. She continued staring at Remy. Sabretooth was trying to 'bite' him? Ewww…

Rogue saw Remy's right hand had a deep scratch on it. She could see some blood droplets on the ground. Colossus was fed-up with both of them fighting. He grabbed Sabretooth with his arms. Sabretooth struggled to get out of Colossus's arms.

'Both of you, stop it! Ze're not zuppose to fight!' Pyro just laughed. 'Now both of ya are TOAST! HAhaha!' Remy smirked. 'Keep this fur ball like that Piotr! Magneto must be wondering what time it is!' Remy looked at his pocket watch. Suddenly he groaned and clutched his right arm.

'Oui, mate!' Pyro looked on. 'Did that fur coat bite ya?' He started to giggle off. Remy shrugged still clutching his arm which was now bleeding. 'Let's go…' The Acolytes started to head away from the mansion._ 'The battle is over?' _Rogue thought._ 'Remy! I forgot to thank him! Wait! Am I getting soft?'_

'WAIT!' she shouted. All of the remaining X-men was about to go back into the mansion until they heard her. Remy heard Rogue too. He turned back. Rogue ran towards him. 'Remy…wait! Ya're bleeding!'

Remy shot a cocky grin at her. 'And when did ya show concern towards Remy?' So he was mocking her. Rogue tried to change the subject. 'Stay Remy! Beast will help ya!' Remy smiled. Rogue smiled back. 'Don't get over excited, Swamp rat! Ah owe ya one!'

'AHA!' Sabretooth began to slip out of Colossus's grip. 'You've always said you never had a weakness, Gambit! But you're wrong!' Sabretooth grabbed Rogue by her arms before she even noticed. 'This is your weakness!' He unfolded her hands to the back and put his arm around her neck. Remy frowned. 'You let her go!' Kitty who was seeing this from a far wanted to charge right at Sabretooth. Logan stopped her.

'You stay here, half-pint! You and elf boy here may watch' he was pointing at Kurt. 'But both of you'll stay right here!' Kitty was about to decline his objection but Kurt put his hand on her shoulder. 'Ve understand Logan!' Satisfied, Logan charged towards Sabretooth. Logan banged him from his back. Sabretooth had let go of Rogue but unintentionally tore off part of her sleeve.

Rogue tumbled to the ground, Remy just caught her on time. He bent down. 'Ah love the concern, cherie but… Remy's got business to make…' 'To kidnap the professor?' Rogue continued the sentence for him. Remy was about to explain. Rogue quickly butt in, 'Don't need ta explain, Cajun. Ah've some information after ah absorbed your buddies' memories. Don't bother!'

Remy shot another of his grins until Sabretooth accidentally banged him. Remy dropped onto Rogue. Rogue's skin-to-skin contact was activated. Remy fell unconscious onto Rogue's lap. 'Gambit!' Colossus ran towards him. Rogue had now Remy's memories, eyes were glowing deep red. She was both terrified and confused.

Logan was found sprawling on the ground. Sabretooth pulled out a tree; he wanted to do away with Logan at once. 'Finally, the end of the dear Experiment X!' Then, he noticed his tree was glowing. He knew what was happening. 'AH!' Sabretooth quickly dropped the glowing tree. It exploded. _KA-POW!_

Logan saw Rogue staring angrily at Sabretooth. Her hands were glowing. 'What in the world!' Rogue started to lift her legs up into the air. She knocked Sabretooth out cold. She threw his unconscious body right below Colossus's feet. 'Take him and leave!' Rogue helped Logan up. 'Alright, Logan?' 'Yea, fine…you?' he replied.

'Magneto has another plan to wipe out all human kind.' Rogue stared as the two only standing up Acolytes walked away from the mansion. Colossus was carrying Remy on his shoulder and dragging Sabretooth along. Pyro was still moaning over his fire machine.

_(End Flashback)_

'So that what happened, huh!' Magneto exclaimed. 'Two fighting Acolytes, they don't deserve what it takes to be one.' Colossus and Pyro exchanged glances. 'And don't think you have done a good job! You **ALL** failed! Defeated by the X-men!'

Sabretooth woke up. 'Gah! I had a nightmare that a skunk hit my head…' He rubbed his head. 'What was I doing? Oh yea…Gambit…' He got up and raced towards Gambit. Magneto pushed him back with his magnetic pulse. 'STAY!'

Sabretooth growled. 'You ungrateful little…' Sabretooth kept mumbling to himself after that. Magneto walked around the room, 'All I wanted was Professor Xavier, and he is the only one who can wipe out all human kind. With his powerful telepathy powers, he could even wipe out the entire universe. And I trusted all of you to kidnap him. I trusted Gambit…'

He looked at Remy lying on the couch. 'MASTERMIND!' He called in a mellow voice. Pyro jumped up from his chair he was sitting on. 'What are you gonna do, boss?'Magneto stared at Remy. 'I'm sorry, Remy. I really trusted you on this mission. I realised you also have an obsession with Rogue…'

Mastermind appeared from the hall way. 'Yes, master…' 'Wipe out all the unnecessary information from Remy. And when I mean unnecessary, I mean memories like Rogue!' Magneto turned away. 'Maybe he Colossus saw Mastermind putting his hands above Remy's head. 'Are you really going to do zhis?'

'Yes, yes I am. It's Magneto's orders. It won't hurt.' Mastermind started to close his eyes, following Magneto's orders. Colossus and Pyro just watched. There was nothing they could do. Remy would be waking up as a whole new person. The Cajun, who won't know by the name: Rogue anymore.

* * *

Like my story? I hope so. Chapter 3 will be out soon!Read and review! 

Coming soon:

'Oui! Swamp Rat!' Rogue called as saw a familiar figure walking down the street. Remy kept walking. All girls' eyes were upon him. They were all staring at him and giggling shyly. His ignorance was troubling her. She stormed towards him and held his shoulder. 'Cajun!'

'Yes, fille?' Remy gave a slight smile. _Fille? _Was that all? Rogue stared at him, 'Is there something wrong?' Remy continued walking. Rogue followed. After a few minutes of following, Remy turned behind. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT?' Rogue was taken aback. Remy continued, 'STOP FOLLOWING ME WHOEVER YOU ARE!' Rogue was even more worried. HE shouted at her? What's wrong with him? _Whoever You Are?_ _'Ah'm so confused!'_


	3. Suspicion

Hello! It's me again, what you expect? I'm up with the latest chapter of Is Once Forgotten Always Forgotten. The funny thing is when I had written the text in Word; I swear they were spaced out. Then, when I upload it into Documents most of them weren't! Funny isn't it? I had also written a Christmas Special about the phoenix. That story is perfect for Jott and maybe Romy fans. Please read! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Suspicion**

It was a very starry night that night. Rogue stared at the stars from her balcony. Her mind was wandering away. That thought was troubling her. How was Remy? She kept asking herself. I should have let him stay.

'ROGUE!' a voice called her from behind. Rogue jumped out of her chair, in her fighting pose. The brunette yelled and dropped a tray of food. C_lash! _'Gawd!Kitty!' Rogue suddenly came back from reality. 'How long have ya been staring at meh?' Rogue crossed her arms and stared at Kitty.

Kitty shrugged, 'I don't know, maybe for like a few minutes!' Kitty started to pick up the fallen food on the floor. 'What's the matter with you, Rogue? You haven't like come down and eat yet. Logan was like so worried about you!' Rogue smirked. 'Whatever!' she continued staring at the stars. 'Tell him ah'm not hungry!'

Kitty pursed her lips. Why was her best friend so stubborn? Suddenly, Kitty had a plan 'No! Kitty! Stop! Not That!' Rogue yelled when she saw Kitty did a puppy-dog pouch. At one glance, Kitty looked so innocent. Eyes widen and the bottom side of her lip drooping out prominently.

'Ah, Fine!' Rogue replied. Kitty smiled happily. Rogue began to leave her room, then she turned to Kitty who was still smiling. 'Just don't do that ever again!' Rogue lifted a finger up. 'And for dirtying our room, ya get ta clean da mess!' Kitty's smiled faded away when she heard that. Satisfied, Rogue headed out for the dining hall. Everyone was seated in their seats. She took the seat next to Kurt as usual.

'Hey, zeister! I vas so vorried bout' you! Vhat happened?' Kurt said passing the roast chicken to Bobby. 'Nah! its nuthin' much. Kitty just messed up the floor.' Rogue replied. By the look on Kurt's face, Rogue knew he wasn't satisfied with the answer. He was about to open his mouth to speak again when Logan interrupted him. 'Ah! Stripes! Been worried bout' ya. What's happening?' Logan asked putting his hand on Rogue's shoulder.

'Ah'm fahne, Logan! Thanks!' Rogue was always happy to live especially with people like Logan, Kitty and Kurt around. She really treasures them even though she doesn't show it much. Logan began to shift to his seat next to the professor. When they were half way eating, Spyke came to drop in to visit his aunt (Storm!).

'Hey, prof!' Spyke greeted as Professor Xavier answered the door. Spyke, covered in his exoskeleton looked burlier and bigger in size as shown in 'The Return of Spyke'. Professor Xavier nodded his head, 'yes, Spyke. Your aunt is up in the infirmary.' Sypke hurried off to the stairs and waved back. 'Thanks!'

Professor Xavier and Logan lead him into the infirmary. They went to the bed from the farthest end. Storm was rubbing her head lightly; she sure had a terrible headache.

'Aunty O!' a familiar voice called. Storm turned to look away from the floor. She saw Spyke running towards her, arms wide open. He ran to her bedside and gave her a hug. He was careful not to let his spikes poke her. 'Edvin!' Storm hugged her nephew, tears streaming down her eyes.

Logan and Professor X left as they watched the scene getting more personal. Dinner was finally over; everyone was starting to fight for the bathrooms. 'Hey! I was in there first!' Sunspot banged the door. 'BOBBY! If you don't come out at once, I'm gonna…' Bobby came out. Sunspot gapped his mouth wide open when he saw Bobby was practically not wearing anything except a towel partially him from his waist onwards.

'Yes? Since you've rushed me out, I've got no time to change…too bad…Hope the towel doesn't drops!' Bobby answered cheekily. Sunspot began to run on his heels. 'Okay! You can take your time!' Bobby snickered and continued his shower, peacefully.

Kitty stretched on her bed. 'Ah! What a hard afternoon today! Right, Rogue?' The valley accented girl turned to her friend who didn't seem to notice anything. 'Hello? ROGUE!' Rogue jumped slightly. 'What ya want, Kit?'

Kitty tilted her head. 'Rogue, I've known you for so long. When you're like that, there's like something troubling you.' Sometimes, it was good to have friends like her. Sometimes, it was just plain nosey. 'Nothing…' Rogue replied. She finished combing her hair and headed for bed. Rogue tucked herself comfortably in her warm blanket. Kitty was still worried sick. Rogue couldn't stand someone watching her in her sleep.

'What is it ya want, Kitty?' Rogue sat up, exasperated. 'It's annoyin' if some people stare at others when they are tryin' ta sleep!' Rogue got back into her bed.

'Sorry, Rogue but you don't like act right after today's battle with the Acolytes.' Kitty finally questioned. Rogue rose from her bed when she heard 'Acolytes'. 'You're like worried about Remy aren't you?' For once, Kitty wasn't in her nosey kind of tone. Rogue's heart began to beat faster when Kitty mentioned Remy. There was some silence until Rogue decided to make it clear.

'Nah, Kitty! Ya know ah can't love. With these stupid powers of mahne, anything's impossible.' Rogue sighed. Kitty sat up straight, cuddling her stuffed toy. 'Look, it's not like end of the world. Remy like likes you and you know it. I know you like adore him too!' 'No ah don't! Ah don't care a damn about him. Now let me sleep!' Rogue snapped and fell into her bed again.

'Rogue, let's like think about it. You and Remy were like playing with each other from the start. Remy totally saved you from the clutches of Sabretooth. You should have like seem the face Remy had put on when Sabretooth nearly tried to strangle you.' Kitty began pointing out much information. Rogue got fed-up and tossed her blanket away.

Kitty still continued talking, 'You came like chasing after him when he like got hurt…' 'GET A LIFE, KATHERINE PRYDE!' Rogue threw a pillow at her and knocked Kitty's head. Kitty wanted to strike back but Rogue threw another pillow. Kitty phrased through some of them. The room was now partially covered with feathers. The two girls were having fun. Then, there was a light tap on their door.

'Lights out, you two! 'Logan's voice was heard. Kitty and Rogue stopped what they were doing at once. Kitty slumped into her bed. 'That was like so fun, right Rogue?' Rogue could see the smiling face of Kitty's. 'All right then, goodnaght.' Rogue reached out for her lamp.

'Hold it!' Kitty's voice squeaked. 'I like haven't finish my speech yet!_' 'Great! The diversion didn't work.'_ Rogue thought to herself. Kitty instantly knew that topic was disturbing Rogue. 'Alright then, but I'm like telling you that I know Remy likes you. Okay?' Rogue was not falling onto her bed yet. She was waiting for another question that pops into Kitty's head. And that was true enough. 'Hey, Rogue…'

'Yes?' Rogue replied. Kitty slowly emerges from her bed. 'You absorbed some of the Acolytes' memories, right? Why they wanted to kidnap the professor?' Rogue hesitated for a moment. 'Well, ya see Kitty. Ah'll tell ya but ya dun go blabbing this around the mansion, okay?' Kitty nodded her head.

'Alright, Magneto had anotha' whacko plan of his ta wipe out human kind again. He needed da professor. He knows da professor won't work fer him willingly so he sends da Acolytes ta kidnap him. As ya know, Professor X is one of the most powerful mutants alive thanks ta his telepathic skills.'

'So, Magneto urged the Acolytes ta do what they were suppose ta do. He really needed the prof. Now ah don't know what will happen next. Got it? And in the mean tahme, ah'm also worried bout' Remy! Happy!' Rogue finished her explanation. Kitty began to shut her eyes and replied, 'Yes…'

'Alright, Rogue. I like got it. I always knew you were like into Remy.' Kitty yawned. Rogue was about to yell at Kitty but decided not to. It was about midnight after all so Rogue fell onto her pillow. She was about to close her eyes tight.

'Rogue…' Rogue rolled her eyes. Honestly, when will she ever go to sleep? Rogue questioned herself. Kitty didn't rise up from her bed. 'Since it's like a holiday tomorrow, how about we like go out for a shopping spree? Only us girls alone!'

'_Urgh! Great! Just what ah need! Another of Kitty perfect ideal dream which is mah worst nightmare!' _'Fahne! Ah'll come…' Rogue sighed. Even if she doesn't want to go, Kitty will really annoy her so she might as well. 'Now goodnaght! (Night)'

**The Next Day…**

'Luckily today is a school holiday, right Rogue?' Kitty asked her friend as Kitty was scanning for some outfits. Rogue pretended to agree and nodded. 'Raght…' Kitty was looking for some dresses this time. Finally, Kitty held out a dark red and blue dress.

The red dress had a V shaped cut at the back and was a turtle-neck. This dress had some stringy ribbons dangling down from the waist. That dress reached up to Kitty's knees. The blue dress was quite plain but the material was as soft as leather. The dress was sleeve-less. It was like a tube that reached up to the floor. There were also some slits at the sides. Kitty held out the two dresses, one in her right and left hand.

'Well?' Kitty smiled. 'Which one you think will suit me best for the school's graduation?' Kitty was going to graduate after all. Rogue had graduated a year earlier than her as she was older.

'Honestly Kitty, ya're not gonna wear that on graduation day. Ya only get ta wear those plain and boring robes. So, there's no point ta shop now!' Rogue was frustrated. Kitty had been spending more than 3 hours shopping here and yet she hadn't bought anything. 'Oh, come on Rogue! Professor X's like gonna organise a party this year! I still like totally need a dress to wear!' Rogue sighed and pointed out at the red dress.

'The blue's a little big fer ya. Don't cha think?' Rogue folded her arms, smirking. 'Can we go now?' she asked. Kitty looked carefully at the red dress. 'Are you like totally sure about this Rogue?' Rogue nodded her head lightly.

Kitty began heading for the payment counter. _'Finally' _Rogue smiled happily to herself. 'Rogue!' Kitty began waving and calling her. Rogue turned and saw a very long queue. There were about 35 shoppers queuing up. Kitty was last in queue. Rogue slapped her head with her palm. _'Perfect!'_ She thought in frustration.

Rogue went to Kitty who was stomping her foot impatiently. 'Great… Rogue, I know you're like sick of standing and all so I'll like meet you downstairs in the Starbuck's Coffee. Got it?' Rogue nodded her head like a zombie. She was nodding most of the time anyway. Rogue waited for Kitty for more than an hour. Rogue's patience was testing her now. She can't stand it no more!

She stormed out of the cafe. Rogue decided to wait for Kitty outside the mall which was so much more interesting. She could see owners walking their dogs which wore cute little sweaters. She even saw some cute guys walking down the street too! Now that's interesting! Then, someone had caught her eye. A tall but a strongly-built looking man was just walking right past her. He had auburn hair and was wearing a trench coat. His eyes were most captivating. Deep dark red…

'Remy!' Rogue mumbled. He looked relaxed today. He was whistling all the way. Why didn't he see her? Rogue had so many questions to ask. _''Remy, are you okay?' No that's not good… how about 'How are ya?' that's not good either…''_ Rogue hesitated.

'Hey! Swamp Rat!' Rogue called as loud as possible. Remy kept walking like it was nobody's business. All girls' eyes were upon him. They were all staring at him and giggling shyly. Rogue didn't care much about that. She just wanted to know how he was after the fight.

'Remy!' His ignorance was troubling her. She stormed towards him and held his shoulder. 'Cajun!'

'_Oui_, fille?' Remy gave a slight smile. _Fille? _Was that all? Rogue stared at him, 'Is there something wrong?' she flashed her eyes at him, hoping for a respond.

'Non, fille. Au revoir.' Remy smiled at her. Rogue was actually hoping for a longer one. Was he losing something? That's right, the heart throb smirk. Where was his annoying kind of Cajun tone? Something was up. Remy continued walking. Rogue followed him, leading her to a park. After a few minutes of following, Remy turned behind. 'WHAT DO YOU WANT?' Rogue was taken aback.

'Nothing! Just want ta know whether ya woke up from da right side of da bed!' she shouted angrily. Remy glared suspiciously at her, 'STOP FOLLOWING ME WHOEVER YOU ARE!'

Rogue was even more worried. HE, the annoying flirting machine shouted at her? What's wrong with him? _Whoever You Are?_ Rogue flashed her eyes blankly. _'Ah'm so confused!' _Remy began to walk away. Rogue just stood there, legs frozen stiff. Tears were streaming out now. _'No, I can't cry! That crazy Cajun is out of my hands now… No more being annoyed and followed. I could care-less now. Why do I even bother to show some concern?' _Rogue tried looking on the bright side.

But, it was as if she had lost something. She wiped the tears away. Then, her cell phone rang. She answered it; there came a voice booming out. 'Rogue! I was waiting for you for like twenty minutes! Like where are you?' Rogue couldn't put up with Kitty's grumbling right now.

'Okay, Kitty… Ah'm coming…'Rogue replied and turned down the conversation. Kitty kept staring at her hand phone. She thought Rogue would pour out the complaining and sarcastic remarks. But she didn't. Kitty also noticed her voice was quite teary and soft.

Rogue didn't even complain about Kitty's reckless driving. Rogue kept quiet at the diner table. All she did was nod and grunt. And at night, Rogue usually fights for the bathroom with Kitty. She usually wins though but that night, Rogue allowed Kitty to go in first.

Kitty frowned as she brushed her teeth, thinking about that. She needed to annoy her. 'Rogue…' Kitty saw Rogue staring at the floor. Rogue looked up at her. 'The shampoo's like finished because I like so used it all!' Kitty grinned cheekily, tilting the opened shampoo bottle. Not a drop came out. That would annoy her. Rogue continued to stare at the floor. Not a word coming out.

Kitty frowned slightly. _'What's with her today? She was like herself while I was shopping. And now she's like a mute.'_ 'It's your turn, Rogue…' Kitty slouched and handed Rogue the toothpaste. Rogue went out of the room and never took notice of Kitty who was crossing her arms. _Bamf! _Kurt just popped in front of Rogue's face. Usually, Rogue would start shoving the blue dust away and complain about Kurt's knack of popping in front of people.

Kurt was as surprised as Kitty when Rogue just headed for the bathroom. 'Something's definitely up!' Kitty said to Kurt. 'Cha, I zoticed zhat!' Kurt frowned. 'And I vant to find out zhy…'

Rogue left the two x-men confused and worried. Next, the whole mansion might want to know that too. Kitty and Kurt will also be doing a lot of contribution in the next chapter. Don't worry! The suspense is just beginning…

* * *

Okay, hope you like it. I've got to 'chow' now. Please drop a review on your way. Chapter 4 will come out soon. And this time Kitty and Kurt's curiosity heats up. Oh yea, and no Flames please. 


	4. End

I know I haven't updated for ages! I'm sorry! I'm in my major exam year! As you've noticed I've not updated anything since 2007 and that's like...3 years ago and it's hard to believe I'm in college right now. The reason for writing this is obviously to put a finality to the fervent belief that I'm ever going to update. I'm really sorry to say that it's not going to happen anymore. I hate to say this but the probability of me writing on Fan Fiction is extremely improbable.

But I would like to say a big thank you for your support and continuous enthusiasm that you've given me throughout the years I've been actively writing on Fan Fiction. I remembered how all you readers made my day whenever I post a chapter online. To see the increasing number of reviews also thrills my sense of achievement. As much as I like to finish them all, I simply can't. I'm majoring in Art & Design and will soon go to University so my focus is very much on Art.

I'm also currently trying to publish an actual book that I've written this summer holiday. Written for my EPQ under AQA, it's entitled **Death Carnivale** and it's a Sci-fi/Romance novel that targets teenagers-young adults. Solely started to improve on my English before my GCSEs, this became a project that grew into bigger possibilities. Because of the vast involvement of ideas and the positive reviews from my close friends, I've decided to take this story a step further. Hopefully, once this summer holiday is over, I'll send it for publishing with the help of my English teacher (who happens to be a brother of a famous author). Despite knowing the stringent body of the Publishing Industry after my EPQ, I intend to get it published whether it takes me 5 or even 20 years!

Writing has always been undoubtedly one of the few things that I love and I will never quit. I'm hoping to take a degree under Creative Writing after my art degree. I'm writing this note and posting it up on every other story I've written not because I'm saying my days in Fan Fiction ends here but to say that, Fan Fiction is the catalyst of my career and ambitions. So thank you Fan Fiction and of course, my drive to write would never be possible without the continuous support from my close friends, family and of course, you reviewers.

Thank you so much for every review and critique you've made so far. It has indeed drove me to my favoured career path. Please support me on **DeviantArt **( .com/ ) if possible. And if you're interested in my fictional story or about publishing, gladly drop an email and I'll be more than happy to help.

Love,

**FyiXXX**


End file.
